Cristina Yang
Cristina Yang Cristina Yang is a researcher, chief medical officer, and director of cardiothoracic surgery at the Klausman Institute for Medical Research and formerly a cardiothoracic surgery fellow at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. She did her internship and residency at Seattle Grace Hospital (later Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital). She is best friends with Meredith Grey. She was engaged to Preston Burke, until he left her at the altar. Eventually, she met Owen Hunt, and married him. They ultimately divorced but later kissed, leading to a post-divorce relationship that lasted until Cristina realized he needed to be a father. She was nominated for the Harper Avery Award but did not win because Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital is backed by the Harper Avery Foundation. Biography upon re-marriage) and a native of Beverly Hills, California. Though raised in Judaism, she has said she is not religious. Cristina Yang is a hard dedicating worker.er mother married Cristina's stepfather, Dr. Saul Rubenstein, an oral surgeon, when Cristina was three. Cristina's biological father died when she was nine years old in a car accident; Cristina watched her father bleed out before help arrived, attempting to close his chest with her hands, to try to stop the bleeding. Cristina felt his last heart beat in her hands. She claims this is the reason she became a doctor, and could very likely be the motive behind her interest in Cardiothoracic Surgery. Cristina earned her M.D. from Stanford University, where she graduated first of her class. Ectopic Pregnancy Cristina ended up pregnant after a sexual encounter with Preston Burke. She scheduled an abortion, however, during a surgery with Dr. Burke she showed signs of pain and discomfort and collapsed in the OR. Bailey and Izzie helped her out and Addison finally operated on her. One of her Fallopian tubes had burst and she was bleeding out into the uterus. They couldn't save the baby. Earlier, Cristina didn't seem so attached to the pregnancy and tried to convince everyone that she was fine but at the end of the day she finally broke and she cried inconsolably. When Burke came to visit her, they comforted each other. Having an AbortionEdit She found out she was pregnant with Owen's baby but did not want a child. When she told Owen she was going to have an abortion, he got very upset because even though he knew Cristina never wanted children, he wanted children. During their argument over the matter, she yelled again she was saying no to a baby, leading him to kick her out of the firehouse. Cristina forcedly packed her stuff and moved in with Meredith. Since Derek left Meredith over her tampering with his trial, Cristina helped Meredith take care of Zola, of whom Meredith had been granted temporary custody. Cristina meanwhile tried to reach out to Owen, but he ignored her calls and walked away from her in the hospital every time she tried to tell him that she didn't get the abortion yet, as she didn't go through with it the first time. However, she was determined to have the abortion, with or without him, during her second appointment, which was that night. While Teddy came around and told Cristina she would start teaching her again, Cristina found out that Meredith had been fired by the hospital board, leading Cristina to start hating Alex and urging Meredith to find a way to fight the board's decision. Cristina had a busy and boring day at work, as Teddy's new plan was to teach Cristina all about the basics, which Cristina skipped during her first years of residency because she was so talented. When Meredith informed Cristina that her new plan was to be a stay-at-home mother for Zola, Meredith questioned if Cristina if she wanted to be a mom too, which may have been the reason she didn't go through with the abortion the first time. Cristina assured her she did not want to be a mother; she wanted to be a surgeon and she really needed someone to get that, hoping Owen would be that person to support her decision, but she guessed he never would show up for the abortion.4 Noticing how the relationships between the fifth year residents had deteriorated, Callie and Bailey organized a Gunther, some sort of test to see which one of the residents would step up as the leader while treating a patient. As suspected by most of the attendings, Cristina took the lead in the OR right until she accidentally administered epi to Alex, arresting his heart. Cristina immediately stopped operating and revived him with a crash cart. Although the epi revealed an underlying arrythmia, Cristina admitted to Teddy that she moved too fast and made a mistake. Cristina was then paged to the hospital basement by Meredith, who had disappeared with Zola hours ago, because they were probably going to take her away. She promised a panicking Meredith she would fix it. She did not get an abortion at the first appointment because he was threatening a divorce and she did not want to upset him so she waited to talk to him and then got another appointment to have an abortion. Owen was upset with Cristina and so went out for a drink with a patient's friend. They both got drunk and on their way home she asked him to kiss her. He told her that he was married. She told him to kiss her anyway, which he did. One thing led to another and they had sex. Hospital Shooting and PTSDEdit During the hospital shooting, Cristina and Meredith witnessed Derek getting shot in the chest. Without the help of attendings, Cristina had to remove the bullet from the aortic valve successfully with Meredith watching. Soon, the shooter found Cristina operating on the man who unplugged his wife and held Cristina at gunpoint, warning that if she continued saving Derek, he would kill her. The shooter shot Owen, who survived his injuries, and as Meredith saved him, Cristina continued to save Derek after Jackson made it look like Derek had died. After the shooting, Cristina was cleared for surgery before Meredith, but had a PTSD episode in the OR, hiding under a table. Derek had to fight for her not to leave the program, insisting that he owed her his life, and she worked with him in neuro for a while. During this time, she and Meredith were fighting, Cristina insisting that Meredith's wails to save her husband were the reason why she was suffering. Duriher final year of residency, Cristina was approached by many hospitals to join their programs. Many offered incentives, such as research labs and funding, as well as fruit baskets and Broadway tickets. While most other residents were flying around the country participating in interviews, Cristina was content to be wooed and let the heads of department come to her. Following the plane crash, she elected to leave Seattle to work at the Mayo Clinicin Minnesota. Plane CrashEdit Together with Meredith, Derek, Lexie, Arizona, and Mark, Cristina boarded a plane that was supposed to take them to a hospital in Boise where they would assist on a surgery to separate conjoined twins. However, the back of the plane broke off during the flight, resulting in the plane crashing in the woods.5 After the crash, Cristina's shoulder was dislocated and she somehow lost one of her shoes. She helped a confused Meredith get back up and told her that the plane crashed. Meredith also couldn't find Derek lying around anywhere, and Cristina remembered that he was sucked out the side when the plane hit the trees, and that the back of the plane came off. Meanwhile, Arizona kept on screaming in pain until Cristina yelled at her to shut up. When they heard a banging sound, she, Meredith, and Mark followed it and found Lexie trapped under the part of the plane that broke off. sect Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}